<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Bios and Other Information. by miuraiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197476">Character Bios and Other Information.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuraiii/pseuds/miuraiii'>miuraiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Original Character(s), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuraiii/pseuds/miuraiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a place where i post/keep info about my original characters!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Character Bios and Other Information.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>meet Lin, a mortal kombat oc i've been working on for a little bit! have this rough unfinished draft! i used HerMajestyYoungblood's great template! go check them out pls!</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/hermajestyyoungblood/art/Mortal-Kombat-X-Complete-OC-Profile-624154314</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>"'Dance for me,' they say, and trust me, babe. I will."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Basic.</strong>
</p><p>Name: Lin.</p><p>Full Name: Lotus "Cami" Camelia Cohen.</p><p>Sex: Female, She/Her/Herself.</p><p>Age: 22, currently. </p><p>DOB: February 16.</p><p>Nationality: Vietnamese/American.</p><p>Hometown: Orlando/Miami, Florida.</p><p>Occupation: Bounty Hunter.</p><p>
  <strong>Physical.</strong>
</p><p>Height: 5'6" ft. (1.68 m.), the shortest amongst her fellow mercenaries.</p><p>Weight: 129 lb. (58.5 kg.), slim and fit, petite build.</p><p>Face: Lightly tanned skin with soft features. Her eyebrows are thin, and her lips are similar to that of a porcelain doll. Soft and on the plump side, always wearing a thick coat of gloss. Her head shape is round, but her chin is very defined. </p><p>Eyes: A bright shade of yellow, with black scleras. (Sclera color changes depending on the time of day. White at night, darker during the day)</p><p>Hair: Dirty blonde, sloppily pulled up into space buns, it's also been shaved and dyed black on the sides. Two tendrils of navy blue hair stay messily tucked behind her ears, stray hairs usually hang out.</p><p>Outstanding Marks: She has a tattoo of a flower on her right eye. There's also a Black Dragon branding on her left bicep, along with cherry blossoms going down her back.</p><p>Voice: Holli Would from Cool World. Her singing voice is Gwen Stefani.</p><p>Species: A plant/human hybrid.</p><p>Current Health: Fairly healthy.</p><p>
  <strong>Personal.</strong>
</p><p>Alias(es): Cami, Melia, Lin, Linny, Doll, <em>"None of your goddamn business", </em>Petals, Ms. Cohen, That doe-eyed bimbo with the crazy hair.</p><p>Status: Single.</p><p>Association: Kabal, Erron Black, Kano. </p><p>Favored Individual(s): Kano, sees him as a father figure. Her and Kabal are also a little close.</p><p>Family: An older brother, Lavender Nikkals Cohen. </p><p>Mental Health: Perfectly sane.</p><p>
  <strong>MK Specifics.</strong>
</p><p>Faction: Black Dragon.</p><p>Origin Realm: Earthrrealm.</p><p>Resident Realm: Earthrrealm, hangs around Outworld sometimes.</p><p>Alignment: Chaotic Neutral.</p><p>Allies: Shares the same as her faction</p><p>Foes: Shares the same as her faction</p><p>Abilities: Can manipulate plants. Sounds simple, but she can be scary as <em>fuck.</em> She's also very skilled with a knife.</p><p>
  <strong>Backstory.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ending.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Extras.</strong>
</p><p>Scent: Bubblegum and honeysuckle.</p><p>Favorite Food(s): Chicken noodle soup is her main comfort food. Second to that is mint chocolate chip ice cream.</p><p>Favorite Drink(s): A simple strawberry milkshake with a cherry on top.</p><p>Favored Hangout(s): Likes going to bars and taverns in Outworld and Earthrealm to meet new people. </p><p>Favored Music: Lin adores the kind of music that plays at the strip club she used to work at, like Lana Del Rey and Ayesha Erotica. The upbeat tempo and mature themes of the songs make her feel like, well, a bad bitch.</p><p>Song(s) of Choice: </p><p> - Blue Monday, Ayesha Erotica.</p><p> - Daddy AF, Slayyyter.</p><p> - Bubble Pop Electric, Gwen Stefani.</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3OmatnKmDukC8tkHH5ljDe?si=VrBOH4kZS3KmD1O5xyhIfQ">here's her playlist!</a>
</p><p>Preferred Method of Life: Lin's a party girl, simply put. She loves going out for the thrill, you can usually find her at bars and clubs dancing and drinking. </p><p>Preferred Method of Death: She wants to go out with a bang. Literally. <em>"A shot right between the eyes doesn't seem too bad," </em>she says, <em>"No wasting bullets, and it's not like I'd feel it!" [chuckle]</em></p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts.</strong>
</p><p>- Lin used to be a stripper. She was considered a customer favorite at the club she worked at.</p><p>- She has a thing for Pietro Maximoff. She had a poster in her room at some point, as well.</p><p>- "Hates" cold hands. </p><p>- "Hates" people putting their hands on her waist.</p><p>- Loves being called 'doll'.</p><p>
  <strong>Fighting.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Variations...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Erotica: [still thinking about this one!]</em>
</p><p><em> - Dropdead: </em> <em>[still thinking about this one!]</em></p><p>
  <em>Weapon(s) of Choice...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Two tactical machetes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Throwing knives.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Pollen vials.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Throw...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>&lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Special Moves...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>&lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Victory Pose: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Brutality Stance: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lin peppily dusts off her shoulders and crosses her arms, facing the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Fighting Stance:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot like Sonya's, but instead she's holding one of her machetes, and her torso is more upright.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fatalities.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Garden of Eden - Lin swiftly chops off the opponent's head and raises her hand as a bouquet of flowers sprout from her palm. Then she shoves the stems down their esophagus, where they continue to flourish and grow throughout the rest of the body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brutalities.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Here's the Kicker! - &lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pucker Up - She pulls the opponent into a kiss, causing their face to sizzle and burn. Flowers bloom in place of their eyes as they fall to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quick Slice - She repeatedly brings her machete down onto her opponent's head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eat Rubber - Lin kicks the opponent in the thighs, making them fall to their knees. On the way down, she brings the tip of her boot to their mouth, dislocating their jaw and driving the rest of her foot through their head. Then, she pulls her foot out of the mess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;yet to be added...&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Friendship.</strong>
</p><p><em>My Favorite Rivalry - </em>Lin drops her blades and puts on little finger puppets of Kano and Sonya, making them fight. She even does the little voices.</p><p>
  <strong>Dialogue.</strong>
</p><p>- Lin, to Cassie.</p><p>
  <em>"Cass! Been a while, ay Blondie?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really wish you didn't work for those losers."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Money's money, honey."</em>
</p><p>- Lin, to Kano.</p><p>
  <em>"Heyyy, boss! Quick question."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's 'ear it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I please , PLEASE do the voice?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If ya wanna get fired."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[hushed] "Damn."</em>
</p><p>- Lin, to Mileena.</p><p>
  <em>[mockingly] "What big teeth you have!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I shall use them to rip the flesh from your bones!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hot."</em>
</p><p>- Erron, to Lin.</p><p>
  <em>"Well howdy, doll face."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey there, Mr. 'Rootin-Tootin-Bounty-Shootin'."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You mockin' me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[mockingly] "YoU MoCKin' mE?"</em>
</p><p>- Lin, to Kabal.</p><p>
  <em>"Y'know, you remind me of a certain hedgehog."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you dare fuckin' say it-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not gonna, for legal reasons."</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Cassie, to Lin.</p><p>
  <em>"You remind me of Bane with that thing on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[does the voice] "Is ThAt SO?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're too much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;more yet to be added&gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>add me on discord if you want pictures of my ocs! i draw them all the time. heres my @!! miurai#1337.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>